King Ghidorah (GMK)
Godzilla's greatest foe King Ghidorah acts as one of Toho's greatest villains, his only act of heroism is in the 2001 film GMK. Showa History In the Showa era, Ghidorah was portrayed as a destroyer of worlds and Godzilla's main arch-enemy. He has three heads, two tails, bat-like wings, and was 100 meters tall with a wingspan of 150-meters. He also weighed 30, 000 metric tons in the Showa era. His shrieks, a different ringing pitch for each of it's heads, was one of the genre's most recognizable sound effects. Ghidorah was created by the Garogans and given to the Xilien alien race bent on taking over the Earth. They sent Ghidorah to weaken Earth's forces so they could take over without any trouble. However, the Xiliens didn't know of Earth's monsters, such as Godzilla and Mothra. Initially, Ghidorah had come from outer space and was an ancient evil that had destroyed many civilizations, including Venus. It also detsroyed the planets. Ghidorah went to Earth and devastated Japan, but Godzilla, Mothra, and Rodan teamed up and fought him off. Later on, he is revealed to be mind-controlled by the Xiliens. Godzilla and Rodan were mind-controlled as well and the three attacked Earth until the humans broke the hold the Xiliens had on all three monsters. Ghidorah then fought Godzilla and Rodan and retreated after the battle. Three years later, when the Kilaaks attempted to conqure the Earth using Monster Island's monsters, their plan is foiled but they still have one more trick up their sleeve and bring King Ghidorah to defend them from the monsters. Surrounded by so many enemies though, Ghidorah is powerless to defeat them and is seemingly beaten to death, the ground begins sinking covering the monster's body. Four years later, King Ghidorah returns alive and well as the pawn of the Space Nebula M Hunters and an ally of the reptilian space bird Gigan, both summoned to Earth by their alien masters in their bid to give the world perfect peace. The two monsters attack Tokyo but are soon confronted by Godzilla and Anguruis. The two monsters lure their enemies back to the aliens' base and their laser-equipped Godzilla Tower. The resulting trap nearly succeeds in killing Godzilla as Gigan prevents Anguruis from aiding his fallen friend. However, a group of civilians and the JSDF enable Godzilla to survive by filling the tower with explosives, destroying the tower. Disoriented by the sudden lack of the aliens guidence tapes, Ghidorah and Gigan are out-matched by Godzilla and Anguruis and the two monster flee back to space bickering in the process. King Ghidorah is also seen as the ultimate weapon of the evil Garoga aliens. Dispatched to Earth, Ghidorah proves too powerful for the superhero Zone Fighter to destroy and he attempts to lure Ghidorah into the depths of space, hopefully making it impossible for him to find his way back, which backfires as Ghidorah does not follow Zone Fighter and circles back to Earth to resume his assault. Zone Fighter agains engages Ghidorah into battle and finally succeeds in enraging Ghidorah enough to follow him into space on an isolated moon. There, the battle began anew and Ghidorah nearly succeeds in killing Zone Fighter with a concentrated blast with all three of his gravity beams. Zone Fighter survives however and is able to severly injure Ghidorah with his own attack, breaking the aliens' control over Ghidorah, causing him to again retreat into the deepths of space. Heisei History Time-travelers from the 23rd century known as Futorians released three genetically-engineered Dorats on Lagos Island, the location that the Godzillasaurus was exposed to radiation and became Godzilla. Instead, the irradiated Dorats fused into one and created Ghidorah, who the Futorians used to devastate the present day. Then a newer, stronger Godzilla appeared, due to an encounter with a modern nuclear submarine. The two titans fought, and Godzilla blasted off Ghidorah's middle head. The Futorian Emi Kano recovered Ghidorah's body in 2204 and used futuristic technology to create Mecha-King Ghidorah. The creature was equipped with solar-panel wing, an entirely mechanical middle head, and devices meant to battle Ghidorah. He fought Godzilla and managed to stun him before carrying him out to sea where Godzilla blasted him, causing both of them to fall into the sea, though Godzilla would return. Millennium History In Ghidorah's only heroic appearance, the monster appeared in GMK. Here, Ghidorah is one of the three legendary guardians of the Japanese isles. When Godzilla attacks Japan, Ghidorah, Mothra, and Baragon, aided by the Japan Self-Defense Force, fought him. all three are presumably killed, but their spirits entered Godzilla, stunning him long enough for General Tachibana to burrow out of Godzilla after initially firing a D-03 missile. This destroyed Godzilla when he tried to use his atomic rays after it burst out of the inflicted hole, vaporizing Godzilla from within. Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Dragon Heroes Category:Reptilian Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Godzilla Heroes